Dance with me, Daddy
by CullenLove002
Summary: A short story about Nessie and Edward, because I don't think there was enough about them in the book. Enjoy! R&R Disclaimer: All of this belongs to the fantastical Stephenie Meyer, whom I owe countless hours of my life.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by a video on youtube that I saw, or more of the song in the video, and it completely made me cry it was so cute. You don't have to watch it, but it will mean more if you see it. So you can look it up as "Renesmee Cullen: Edward's Cinderella" its by Plustweety, so look for that and trust me, its adorable.

Edward POV:

I was sitting on the white couch, with Bella under my arm, contently sitting with the rest of the family as Renesmee spun and twirled like a ballerina around the room to a playlist from Alice's MP3. She looked about five or six years old know, though she wasn't even two. Her golden ringlets fell down just above her knee caps, and bounced as she moved gracefully.

Everyone was watching her intently, awed by her, not just because she was already so fluid and elegant. She was everyone's little princess, in her own way, but she was truly mine. My daughter was the most central thing in my universe. She took up every minute of every sunlit moment of my attention –whilst the starry nights were occupied by her mother- and she was so beautiful and so wonderful, every time I looked at her my heart filled with pride and adoration. She was my little girl, my princess.

Three years ago, I'd thought that I was doomed to roam the world forever, alone and bitter. But now I sit here with all my family, the woman I love more than life itself, and a striking young daughter that was healthy, strong, smart, and would continue to be for all of eternity. We had the best happily ever after there could possibly be. I was amazed by my good luck. Could there ever been an end to such happiness and bliss?

A new song started to play, a soft and low tune. Nessie paused where she was, arms still held out in a first position pose, and cocked her head. In a second after recognition of the piece, she ran to me, and grabbed my hands, I smiled down at her.

"Daddy, Daddy, _dance_ with me!" I laughed along with everyone else in the room –from the corner of my eye I saw Bella beam at us, and scooped her up in one fluid motion into my arms and begun twirling with her around the room. Nessie giggled and laughed in my ears, her arms securely around my neck, even though I could never drop her. "We're dancing daddy, I'm a princess and we're at a ball."

"You're a beautiful princess, sweetheart," I said just above a whisper, "You're my little princess," she giggled again in my ear, her laugh was so beautiful, I could hear the intake of breath from everyone else in the room as they heard it.

My little girl hugged me tighter, "I love you daddy," she pulled back and grinned at me, then kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"I love you too, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward POV

Bella was in our bedroom, reading quietly as I tucked our baby into her little bed. I brushed my hands over her long, bouncy red-brown curls, and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, daddy will you tell me a bedtime story?" I smiled at her soprano voice.

"What would you like to hear?" I tapped my finger on the tip of her nose, and she giggled.

"I want to hear more about you and Momma," she kicked her little legs up in the air and clapped her hands twice. I heard Bella shift in bed, listening. I laughed,

"But you've heard it so many time," Together, Bella and I must have told the story more than a dozen times. It was sweet for me too, when Bella told the story of how we'd met, how we'd fallen in love, and life following. We'd skipped over Jacob's role, aside from the best friend part, so that we would not upset her, or bring up further questions. It wasn't a train of thought that I liked to visit myself.

"Just one more time Daddy? Please daddy? Please?" I chuckled at her, she was so like her mother. Renesmee had inherited her mother's secret weapon. I couldn't resist giving them anything when they plead with me.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?" At this, she started giggling wildly, "What's so funny?" I couldn't help but laugh with her, it was contagious.

"You should _always_ start at the beginning of a love story, daddy." She laughed some more as I beamed down at her.

"Alright, alright, you're right, of course" I thought of the first time I'd seen Bella, in the cafeteria at Forks High School. I'd seen nothing extraordinary at first, though my love grew as time went on. "I was 17 when your grandpa saved my life and brought me to this new one. For a century I roamed the world with him, and eventually your grandmother, and aunts and uncles, always thinking that I was meant to be alone, that there would never be someone for me to love,"

"You were _wrong_, daddy." Renesmee smiled at me, flashing her pearly whites.

"I was very wrong, sweetheart. A little over two years ago, on a cloudy day in January, I walked into the cafeteria at Forks High, and sat down with the rest of my family. There was a new girl in school-"

"Momma!" Nessie yelled, clapping her hands together and kicking her feet in the air again. I smiled,

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" She smiled and settled into her covers, silently telling me to continue. "I'd seen her at lunch, and I was shocked to find that her mind was silent… it was like trying to read the mind of a door knob." Renesmee giggled, "Quite impossible. The next period, I went to biology, prepared for another boring day of information that I already knew. But then Bella, your momma, walked through the door, taking a seat next to me. She smelled so exquisite, so lovely, she made my mouth water.

" I tried very, very hard to resist the urge not to eat her right then and there, she was, in comparison to real food, the most amazing chocolate chip cookie made in a French bakery by professional bakers, in a sea of boxed cookies. She had eyes as deep as the sea, though they were dark, dark brown, like chocolate. I knew that if I stayed, I couldn't possibly resist that amazing chocolate chip cookie, so I left, and went to stay with our friends, Tanya, Kate, and Carmen.

"When I was there, all I could think about were those big brown eyes, and I couldn't get her out of my mind. And so I went back to her…" I continued with the story, brushing Nessie's hair and tapping her nose. Bella came in when I began to talk about when I'd left. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and tightened her grip when I talked of leaving. I held her hand in mine as I continued. I could tell that our daughter was slowly become sleepy, but I knew she would not close her eyes till I was finished.

I talked about returning home, about the newborns coming for Bella (at which point we all shuddered slightly), about her graduation, our wedding, and everything following.

"And so, we lived happily ever after," I chose the cliché ending, not only because it was Renesmee's favorite way to end our story, but because it was one hundred percent true. Her eye lids drooped, and her mouth opened into a small, pink 'O' as she yawned. "It's time for you to sleep now, princess."

"Oh… kay, daddy." She said between her second yawn.

"Sleep tight," Bella said behind me.

"Love you… momma," Nessie yawned again.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Bella smiled down, her face filled with pride.

"Love… you… daddy." I knelt down to small little head, brushing some curls away from her ear so that I could whisper to her,

"I love you, too, Renesmee." I could see her thoughts become more and more foggy, filling with butterflies and rainbows, though both Bella and my face were still present. I kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered, and laid closed once more.

I slowly got up, and turned to Bella. She smiled at me, "Did you know that you're kind of amazing?" she asked in a hushed tone. I bent down to her lips, and kissed her softly.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I carried Nessie in my arms through the living room into the kitchen, bouncing her lightly as if she were a baby in need of burping. She was still sleeping lightly, but I could tell that she would be fluttering her eye lids open any moment now. I walked around the kitchen some more, just to keep myself busy.

"Boo," Bella whispered from the kitchen doorway. I turned around to smile at her. She was dressed in faded jeans and a blue shirt that made her ivory skin look like cream cheese. She flitted over to me –a habit she learned from Alice –and hugged me tightly, with Renesmee squished between us. I kissed the top of her head as our little girl looked up, turning her head around the room, adjusting to the new surroundings. She turned to face Bella as she twisted lightly around in my arms. She grinned.

"Momma," she reached out for Bella, and I slipped Ness into Bella's waiting arms. I heard her sigh as soon as she held her daughter, contents and complete. I put an arm over her shoulder and brushed some hair away from Renesmee's face and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

Both my girls looked up at me with smiles on their face. This was what made my… existence so wonderful. I had the two most amazing women right here in my arms, and an eternity to spend with them. "What's the plan for the day?" Bella asked.

"I was thinking we could take Ness for a little ride," I smiled coyly. My latest gift was still a mystery to Bella. Emmett and Jasper had gone driving out early this morning to the airport in Atlanta. They'd called about an hour before I'd left the cottage with news that they'd be home within ninety minutes. They should be here any minute.

"Riding?" Bella looked at me curiously.

"Riding what, daddy?" Ness asked me, her face alit with the same curiosity that her mother's had. _Is it surprise? _She asked mentally. I tapped her nose down and within the same second, her chin up.

"You'll see in a couple minutes, okay sweetheart?" I drew them towards the living room. Bella looked up at me and I felt her shield slip away. _What did you do?_ It was more of an accusation than a question, and I chuckled to myself. Renesmee looked up at me, still smiling.

_Are we going somewhere, daddy?_

I shook my head, "Just wait and see." As if on cue, I heard a set of extra large tires hit the highway, and the sound of an extra set of wheels being dragged along. Bella heard it too, and cocked her head, letting me inside again.

_You can't have gotten her a _car._ That's completely irrational… no it's bigger that a car… is that? What is that? Well it's alive… it has to be big, it has a huge heart. Listen to that… Well it's no mountain lion…_

I laughed as Emmett and Jasper became closer and closer to the house, and Renesmee's anticipation grew bigger and bigger. At the sound of two sets of tires hitting the driveway, Bella walked out the front door slowly. I heard the engine cut off, and then you could clearly hear a stomping of feet inside the big trailer that Emmett's jeep carried behind it.

"Daddy, what is it, daddy?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Go look," I encouraged her. She jumped lithely out of Bella's arms and ran over to the back of the trailer. Emmett jumped out of the front seat and walked towards the back of the truck with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Ness! You're a lucky girl, your daddy had a great idea for a surprise." He unlocked he huge door to the trailer, and I heard the surprise in side whinny. Renesmee gasped and sucked in a huge breath.

"_Daddy!"_ The door to the trailer opened, and the surprise inside whinnied again. "Oh, Daddy! Daddy, it's a _pony_! It's a pony, a _real, life pony!"_ Jasper came around the side of the truck and laughed with all of us. Bella turned to me.

"You bought her a pony?" I laughed and nodded.

"Momma, Uncle Emmett, Jazzy! It's a PONY!" Everyone laughed together, and I heard more people come out of the house.

"You bought a horse?" Esme asked skeptically.

"A pony," I corrected.

"We'll have to find a vet, I may be able to treat the wolves, but horses are much different. If they break something, well… it's not pretty." Alive skipped across the yard.

"I kept your secret, now pay up." I rolled my eyes and pulled two tickets out of my pocket. "Oh, two tickets to a movie premier! That was so worth the silence."

"I appreciate it that I have to give _you_ something to surprise my daughter." Alice pealed with laughter.

"Well you have no _idea_ how hard it is to keep secrets like this, I mean just _look_ at her!" I did, and I could see that she was climbing inside the trailer already, petting the forehead of the American Shetland Pony, cooing it and kissing its nose.

"I'm going to feed you, and give you carrots, and groom you, and put pretty bows in your hair. And I'm going to take you for a ride _every_ day." Everyone laughed and I beamed down at my daughter. She felt my eyes on her and jumped down from the trailer, jumping into my arms. "Oh, daddy! Thank you so, so, so much, daddy!" She gave me as big a hug as she could manage, and jumped right down again to go to her pony. "Momma, can I ride her _right now_?"

Bella laughed, "Well ask your daddy, I don't know anything about horses."

"Ponies," Nessie corrected. Everyone laughed at her. "Can I, Daddy? Please, daddy? Please?"

"Let Uncle Emmett carry her down for you, and then we can take her out in the woods, okay?"

"Yay!" she squealed and clapped her hands, her curls were bouncing up and down as she danced around the pony.

"'Scuse me, Ness, I gotta get this little girl down for you." The pony backed up and whinnied, it was naturally defensive against us, but I wondered if there were a way that we could earn her trust. She didn't mind Renesmee, though. Emmett finally got his arms around the pony, and carried her down gently. As soon as the hoofs hit the ground, Nessie ran over to pet the animal calm again.

"Let's go, daddy!"

"Okay, princess," I hoisted her up onto the pony carefully, so not to startled it. "Have you thought of a name?" The pony started to move forward, and I felt Bella come up behind us and entwine her fingers through mine.

"Nope, will you help me later, daddy? Will you help me pick out a name?"

"Of course," We walked deeper into the woods, and Nessie tapped the pony lightly with her foot, causing it to speed up into a mini trot.

"Look at me, momma!"

"I see you, baby," Bella smiled and quietly walked just behind with me. "I can't believe you got her a _pony_." She shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"Daddy!" Renesmee giggled. I looked down to Bella, asking.

"Go up with her, you bought her the thing." Bella laughed and pulled her hand from my hand. I kissed her quickly on the cheek, and ran up to our daughter.

"Daddy, hold my hand!"

"I've got you, princess, I won't let you fall."

"Am I really a princess daddy? Am I really?"

"Of course, you are, you silly, beautiful, princess." Nessie squealed and laughed, losing her balance for the slightest of seconds, but I had her secure before she could even tip and inch. "I won't let you fall, princess, because you're my little girl."


End file.
